


Diplomacy and Violence

by Alixtii



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Nemesis (2002), Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: "Living Witness"!Janeway - Freeform, Bechdel Fix, Community: femslash_today, Episode: s4e23 Living Witness, F/F, Female Antagonist, Female Protagonist, Holodeck, Holography, POV Female Character, POV Third Person, Past Tense, Porn Battle, Post-Nemesis, Rough Sex, selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-01
Updated: 2007-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-02 15:49:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When diplomacy fails, there's only one alternative.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diplomacy and Violence

"When diplomacy fails, there's only one alternative," the holographic Janeway said as she took off her black leather gloves. "Violence."

This wasn't her, Kathryn remind herself. This was only how she would be remembered, and it was far more important that she do the right thing in the here and now.

Of course, the fact that this evil reconstruction of herself had developed sentience and transferred her programming back in time rather endangered the here and now, didn't it?

"There are other methods," Kathryn said, making sure she sounded more confident than she felt. It was a skill she had picked up after seven years in the Delta Quadrant. "In myy experience, if diplomacy fails, it's usually because somebody wants it to fail."

"Hmm," the fake-Janeway said, the sound almost a purr. She readjusted her uniform, and for a moment she reminded Kathryn of Jean-Luc. "Of course the give and take of negotiations do have a certain appeal. The thrill of the game."

We don't negotiate with terrorists, Kathryn almost said automatically. But she had negotiated with terrorists in the past, and no doubt would consider doing so again. She would not be the one to force violence.

And the evil Janeway was not readjusting her uniform, at least not for the standard values of "readjust." A more fitting term might be "taking off." She removed her uniform shirt to reveal the brassiere beneath, made of the same black leather as her gloves. How that could be anything but incredibly uncomfortable was beyond Kathryn, although she supposed it might not be so much of a problem for a hologram as if it had actually been her.

"So what, exactly, are you offering, Admiral?" the hologram asked, stepping forward.

"I don't see you bringing all that much to the bargaining table yourself," Kathryn pointed out. "All I see is a single holographic projection."

"And one that is so pleasing on the eyes, is it not?" asked evil Janeway. "I'll have to grant you one thing, Kathryn: you're certainly an attractive woman.

"But the fact of the matter is that I don't need to bring anything else to the bargaining table. As I am, I am a threat, perhaps the greatest that your precious Federation ever found. But my energies and abilities could be channeled to other ends which would be, I believe, much more to your . . . satisfaction."

By this point she was standing a mere inches from Kathryn. Their eyes, perfectly on the same level, met in a blinkless stare, and Kathryn could feel the warm breath (or rather the holographic projection of that breath) of her duplicate against her face. Slowly, the alternate Janeway slipped her hand inside Kathryn's uniform, sliding her holographic palm up Kathryn's stomach until she was cupping her breast.

"So," said Kathryn, "we have a deal. And all without the need for violence."

The holographic Janeway's other hand slipped into the waistband of Kathryn's uniform pants. "Oh, there will be violence," she promised in a whisper. "You'll beg me for it."


End file.
